memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Borg detection
(Space, Delta Quadrant, December 31st, 2377) Voyager is at warp speed heading for the Alpha Quadrant still. (Typhuss's quarters) Typhuss is looking at a picture of his family photos can't wait to get back home and see his sisters, his mother, grandmother, cousins, and aunt and uncle. And Typhuss makes his final log entire onboard Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. Personal log, stardate 54973.4, Voyager has found a way home, we have been in the Delta Quadrant for seven years now and now its time to go home, my next log will be made in the Alpha Quadrant. Typhuss saves his log and then shuts down the desktop monitor then heads to his duty station to prepare for the journey back to the Alpha Quadrant. (USS Voyager, main bridge) Typhuss walks onto the bridge and walks over to the science station and sits down. The viewer shows the transwarp hub as the crew is looking at the screen. Mr. Paris take us in Captain Janeway orders him to do. Tom presses a few buttons on the helm and takes the ship into the conduit to the Alpha Quadrant. The ship starts to shake as the crew is holding onto their stations. The Admiral has done it Seven says as she looks at the console read out. Janeway looks at Tuvok and nods at him to fire the transphasic torpedoes. (Space, Alpha Quadrant Earth orbit) The USS Helena is in orbit around Earth for her daily tune up by the repair teams from the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. (USS Helena, main bridge) Captain Tyson is walking around his ship's command center looking at the improvements being installed when the sensor alarm goes off. Sir sensors are picking up a transwarp conduit opening half a light-year from Earth Lieutenant Jane Kal says as she looks at her console then up at Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson looks at Kal. What are the Borg planning this time they know its just gonna be them getting their asses kicked by us again Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Core. I'm not sure sir Commander Core says as she looks at John. Then Captain Tyson walks down the steps. Liz take us to those cooridnates Jane let Starfleet Command know we're heading to investigate the conduit Captain Tyson says as he looks over his shoulder at Lieutenant Kal. Kal complies with the order and then looks up at Captain Tyson. Sir Admiral Paris has acknowledged the hail he's sending us some back up Lieutenant Jane Kal reports to Captain Tyson. He nods. Red alert, shields up Captain Tyson orders as he sits down in his chair. The lights dim and the red lights flash and the klaxons sound. (Transwarp conduit) The armored Voyager is being pursued and shot at by a Borg Sphere. (USS Voyager, main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly as the crew is hanging onto their consoles. Hull breaches on decks 4-8 Ensign Kim reports. We're losing port side armor Commander Tuvok reports as the ship shakes again. Where's the nearest transwarp conduit Chaotkay says as he walks towards Seven as more sparks erupt from the ceiling. Seven looks at her console. Half a light-year but it heads back to the Delta Quadrant Seven says as she looks at Chakotay as Paris, Kim, and Halliwell all look at Janeway for orders. She then comes up with an idea. Mr. Paris prepare to alter course Janeway says as she hopes this plan works. (Space, Alpha Quadrant) The small Federation fleet is in position at the conduit. (USS Helena, main bridge, red alert) The crew is at their battle stations. This is Admiral Paris to all ships use force, I repeat use all force do not let the Borg get to Earth Admiral Paris says over the communications system of all ships. Sir here it comes Lieutenant Jane Kal says as she looks at her console then at the viewer that shows the Borg Sphere coming out. Both Core and Tyson are shocked and awe. All ships fire at will, I repeat fire at will Captain Tyson says as he and Susan both head to their chairs. (Space) The Federation fleet fires at the Borg Sphere then all of the sudden it blows up from the inside out. (USS Helena, main bridge, red alert) What the hell, cease fire all ships cease fire Captain Tyson says as he's in amazement by the destruction of the Borg ship, and sees Voyager emerge from the explosion. Its Voyager Commander Core says as she looks at the screen. Set course for Earth Ensign Captain Tyson says as he sits back in his command chair. (Space) The fleet and Voyager head back to Earth.